


Sunflower

by Salem_05



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confused Ghost Wilbur Soot, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome Ghost Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05
Summary: I had to do it to you guys 😔😔 Get ready for immense amount of feels featuring confused Ghostbur and oblivious GhostInnit!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 127





	Sunflower

Tubbo stepped through the nether portal, his feet connecting with the soft grass. It had been so long since he'd last seen Tommy, almost a month, and the guilt of exiling him was eating away at the young president. Even if the blonde hated him, Tubbo just had to apologize. Had to see him one last time.

He ventured out into the small area that was Logstedshire, looking around for any sign of the blonde. There was none.

Sighing, Tubbo turned around to leave when he heard small laughter from behind.

It was quiet, barely there, but still audible enough for Tubbo to hear it.

He turned back around, seeing nothing, but he knew that someone was still there.

The brunette teenager walked towards the source of the giggling, it getting louder as he approached, and he finally stopped in front of a tree, staring at it as though it would reveal all the world's secrets to him.

It only revealed one, he realised, as he stepped around the tree to see who was giggling.

The sight of them made his blood run cold.

A tall, ghostly pale figure floated before him, pupils seemingly gone from their eyes, hair a very light yellow, and that all too familiar red and white t-shirt taunting him about his mistakes.

The thing that made his blood run cold, however, was a deep red cut across the figure's chest, bleeding ever so slightly and staining the fabric of his white t-shirt.

Tears in his eyes, Tubbo glanced up to meet the gaze of the grinning spirit, braces shining brightly in the sun.

"𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺..?"


End file.
